You are Trouble
by Gwynwidlen
Summary: This does not follow the actual Timeline. ToshxOwen. This is posted on my Wattpad page where I will update it. If you like it, read it there. It is Complete because I am not writing it here!


2004

My name is Toshiko Sato and my life has just changed forever. I used to work at Lodmoor Research Facility, where I was blackmailed into making a sonic modulator, a device that caused pain and injury by emitting sonic waves, by a woman named Milton. I only did it for my mother, who was kidnapped. My new boss, the even more mysterious Captain Jack Harkness, told me that the plans were faulty, but I managed to tweak them, and created a workable sonic modulator.

I was arrested by UNIT. Then Jack saved me, he offered me a job at what he called 'Torchwood.' I had no choice, it was take the job or die in a cell. I couldn't live like that. So he brought me to Torchwood Three, in Cardiff.

It was my first day, Jack said that I would learn the technological parts to Torchwood, not necessarily the "hands-on" part...yet. He took me into the Hub, through a tourist's information office.

"That's one of the enterances, I'll show you the other one later." he flashed a mega-watt smile at me. I kept quiet. My boss is gorgeous. Tall, dark hair, brilliant eyes, amazing smile, with period military dress sense that suits him well.

Jack leads me into the main part of the Hub, where a woman is working at a computer. A man is handing her a mug of coffee. He's pretty cute too. They are chatting, while the woman sips the coffee in one hand and taps away at the keyboard with the other.

"Suzie, Ianto, meet our newest member, Toshiko Sato." Captain Jack says introducing me. I smile nervously and give a little wave.

"Toshiko, this is Suzie Costello, second in command, and Ianto Jones, my favorite little tea boy, who looks very good in a suit, I might add." Jack says winking, I look at him uneasily.

"Call me Tosh." I said.

"Nice to meet you Tosh." Ianto says smiling reassuringly. Suzie nods, barely acknowledging me.

"Where's my other favorite Doctor?" Jack asks, breaking the awkward silence.

Suzie suddenly comes to life, arranging papers and hurrying over to Jack.

"He's in the Autopsy room, the thing was shot three times in the head, twice in the chest and it had scratched a civilian, Owen said that a nail was missing on the left hand." Suzie said. I listened intently. It's my job know, I can't be out of the loop. Suzie looks up at me, like I'm butting in.

Sensing that Suzie didn't want me to be in the middle of whatever it was they were talking about, he said, "Ianto, show Toshiko the conference room, I think it's time for lunch." He spoke with such command, such ease, I was tempted to ask Suzie how she didn't drop everytime he spoke.

"Sure, Sir. This way Tosh." Ianto said smiling.

He led me into a medium sized room with a long white table. It looked cozy, with comfortable looking chairs. Jack and Suzie soon join us. Jack gestures to a seat on his right. I take it, and Suzie sits across from me. Suzie and Jack are talking about different types of things that Torchwood members experience, the type of things we have to do.

They were getting to weapons training when another man comes into the room, shrugging off a doctor's jacket. He takes a seat next to Suzie. I notice that he is also pretty gorgeous.

"Three pretty men in one place, isn't that illegal?" I say mostly to myself.

Ianto, who is casually bringing Chinese to the table, says, "Maybe."

I blush when I realize they are all looking at me.

"Owen Harper, this is Toshiko Sato, she is our newest recruit. Tosh, this is Owen Harper, our oh-so-helpful doctor."

"Shut it Harkness." Owen snaps. I raise my eyebrows.

"He's very sweet." Jack scrunches his face up in adoration.

"What happens if I'm not good enough? What then? Will you kill me?" I ask, genuine concern written on my face. They all look at each other and burst out laughing.

"Please, the way you made that sonic modulator work, we _need _you, Tosh." says Jack.

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." Owen says.

"Well, if she stays out of trouble." Suzie quips. I can't tell if she is being serious. Jack looks at me, still smiling.

"After lunch I'll show you the rest of the Hub and you can get to work."

After Lunch, Jack is showing me various Torchwood rooms and explaining various things.

"Suzie doesn't like me does she?" I ask. Jack stops and puts a hand on my shoulder, nearly stopping my heart.

"She was the only girl. You know how women are, they feel threatened by other women. That "pretty men" comment probably didn't help your case either." he says.

"I hope I don't mess anything up." I sigh.

"You won't. You're brilliant." he says. Flashing another smile at me, he shows me to the firing range.

"Have you had any firearms training?" asks Jack.

"Some, not a lot." I reply.

"You'll need to know how to use these." Jack said, indicating various weapons on a table. He takes me through various gun training.

"Lastly, knives. We don't use them very often but should they be needed, I require everyone to know how to use these."

"Even Ianto?"

He laughs, genuinely. Let me tell you, most guys don't laugh like that toward something I say.

"Yes, even Ianto." he steps over me, knocking the table with the knives over. They clatter to the floor. Trying to be helpful, I bend over and try to help pick them up. I feel a sharp stabbing in the palm of my right hand. I draw back immediately to find my palm slowly pooling with blood. It drips slowly off the sides of my hands.

"Oh my god!" I say.

"It's OK, calm down. Let's get you to Owen. I'll take care of this." Jack takes me by the arm and leads me into the main part of the Hub where Owen and Suzie are working on something, and Ianto is picking up trash.

"Owen, we need you. Tosh hurt herself, bandage her up. Make sure she's OK. Suzie, come help me in the fire range." Jack says. "Oh and Tosh, don't think you are off the hook with the knife training." he winks and walks off, Suzie right behind him. I might be delirious from blood loss, but I could've sworn I heard her chuckle...

Owen drags me into the Autopsy room and leads me to a chair. On the bench is a weird figure, some sort of alien, I guess. It didn't look quite human, but it wasn't my definition of "alien" either. It might have fit the description of werewolf, but more human like qualities. I can't help but stare as Owen gets bandages and other equipment.

"Owen? What...what is that thing?" I ask tentatively.

"It's what we call a Weevil."

"Where does it come from?" I ask. He is sitting in front of me, sponging off the blood. I feel a shock when he touches me. Like electricity running up my arms. He doesn't notice.

"They come from the rift, this place, where Torchwood is, this is the rift. They fall through it, through time and land here. Supposedly, they are us...when all that's left is rage. They're humanoid. Not quite alien, but not quite us either." Owen says quietly.

"Is it dead?"

"Yes. That one is." he replies. "This may twinge a bit." he says, spraying antiseptic onto my wound. I cry out. It _burned. _I bit my lip as Owen applies the gauze and bandage.

"There you go, good as new. Try not to do that again, eh? My job's hard enough." he says.

"Sorry, I didn't -"

"Oi, I'm kidding."

"Oh..haha.." I say. Owen is uncomfortably close to me. He is staring into my eyes. I lean back and change the subject.

"Can I look at it?" I ask, gesturing to the Weevil.

"Sure." Owen says scooting back in his wheeled chair so I could stand. I walk over to the creature. It's tiny eyes are closed, bullet wounds and traces of blood mar its face.

"Wow." I breathe. Owen watches me, arms crossed while I circle the creature. "How many are there?" I ask.

"We don't really know. We catch as many as we can, but it's difficult." Owen says. I am near Owen again when I trip over my shoe and fall into him. He catches me and stares at me for what seems like forever.

"Everything OK down here?" Jack asks. We both look up to see Jack and Suzie looking down at us.

"Er, yeah, Tosh just had a little slip is all. Everything's good." Owen says, helping me stand upright.

"Everything alright Tosh?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." I reply.

"C'mon. I think we're done here." Jack said, turning around and leaving the Autopsy room. Owen walks up th steps after him.

"C'mon." he says to Suzie.

"Actually, I want a word with Toshiko." she smiles. Owen shrugs and walks out of the room. I step up the little staircase to Suzie.

"So, first day. Exciting, huh?" she asks, mockingly.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'll make it clear. Stay away from Owen. Period." Suzie says.

"I wasn't doing anything." I reply.

"Oh please, you don't think I didn't see that look on your face at lunch, or how about when he caught you? I bet you got injured on purpose, just so you could talk to him-"

"But I didn't! My injury was an accident." I exclaimed. She took a step toward me and put her finger to my chest.

"Just stay away from him, got it?" she said. "Stay away, and we won't have problems." She took a step back and suddenly smiled.

"Drinks?" she asked.

"Uh, sure?" I replied, not wanting to upset her more.

"Let's go." Suzie says.

I find myself at a bar with Suzie, Jack, Owen and Ianto. They are joking and laughing, and I'm sitting there nervous. Wondering about Owen and Suzie. Are they together? If so,how long? Does everybody know? Is Suzie really going to hurt me? Would Jack allow that? Surely not, I told myself.

"_We _need_ you._" he said.

Soon enough, I was included in the conversations and I found myself having a good time. Ianto asked me to dance, and we had a really good time. I danced with Jack and Ianto. I've never had so much fun.

Sad that the night had to end. I only knew that it did end because I woke up the next morning in my bed, in my night clothes, and I had a massive headache. Still not the worst first day I've had, I thought to myself as I got up to nurse my headache.


End file.
